Brightmoon Faire
It is the Brightmoon Faire's intention to bring merriment and cheer to all of Azeroth and beyond. If you feel you have the skills needed to be a performer please contact one of our officers about getting a spot in the show. If not, fear not, we have available positions for almost any skill set. Aside from performers we also need those with skill in arms to protect the caravan as we travel to our performances. Speak with "The Old Man" once you've signed on to learn more about wielding a blade in our defense. ((Brightmoon Faire is a heavy RP guild. They are a small guild that hosts numerous RP events. If you're looking for an RP-PvP guild or a raiding guild... this is not the guild for you.)) History For many years Owakeri Brightmoon led a small group of traveling performers, so small that most of Azeroth has never heard of them... not that it matters, the performers under Owakeri's rule were not very good. Ameyah Brightmoon has recently returned to her father, having lived with her mother and twin brother most of her life, and has taken it upon herself to help her father's dream. Gently Ameyah encouraged Owakeri to go into retirement, carefully not pointing out his increasingly odd behavior. The poor man seems to have become a bit addled in his old age. Since taking over the Brightmoon Faire Ameyah has already made it more of a performing troupe than her father ever did. With special events hosted by Lindiwe, and scheduling actual performances at the Darkmoon Faire grounds, people are starting to notice the Faire. Owakeri does not seem concerned that he was forced into retirement. Instead he's taken on the job of protecting the rapidly growing band of performers and workers from imagined brigands and bandits. In an effort to provide this "protection" he's formed a guard within the Faire. Some of these fighters take on tasks that Ameyah and the other Operators never hear about. Some rumors have floated around that Owakeri is running an illegal operation and using his daughter's Faire as a cover... but anyone who has met the old man will tell you he's far too gone to even effectively run a guard within the Faire, never mind anything with subterfuge... right? Community Involvement Besides performing regularly at the Darkmoon faire venues, the Brightmoon Faire can be found hosting or participating in numerous events, such as the Brightmoon FAIR Market. Upcoming/Ongoing Events: Brightmoon FAIR Market Brightmoon Faire Performance Gathering of Druids ' Recent Events ' "Date" Auction Petition/march to ban Silas Darkmoon Spring Fling ' ((See our website for complete schedule)) ' Current Members Officers Ameyah Brightmoon - Boss Owakeri Brightmoon - Old Man Vileblossom - Fate Spinner Tacitah - Operator Talmai - Operator Lindiwe - Operator Members Members Kazandra - Enforcer Tomahna - Enforcer Esis - Player Hahn - Player Lafianna - Player Oesah - Player Sazuul - Player Hahn - Player Rhaokaran - Player Te'Nala - Player Current Alliances News See also * Brightmoon FAIR Market External links * http://www.brightmoonfaire.wowstead.com Category:Horde Guild Category:Horde